The Adventures of Marty McFly: Love is a burden
by poliocer
Summary: When Marty shows up unexpectedly in 1785, he meets Abigail Lilac. Will she come in between him and Jennifer? Read to find out! I randomly rated this


The Adventures of Marty Mcfly:

Love Is a Burden

By: Chloe Sucevic

Chapter One: Abigail's Problems

I sat outside picking weeds out of father's garden as my mother washed the dishes. This was an ordinary day for us. After I was finished, I carried the basket of fresh fruit to mother as she wanted. After I was done with that duty, I had to fetch water from the local well. Johnny was there to retrieve some for his mother, Ruth. Unlike the other girls, I do not favor Johnny; he is a distraction from my work. I tried to hide behind the oak tree that Peter and I used to dance around as children (Silly kids weren't we?) before he was best friends with Johnny. As I was saying, I tried to hide and wait until Johnny left, like I usually do on Mondays. I guess he spotted me. "Abigail? Are you hiding from me? Again?" He asked looking around, attempting to find me. I decided to back up when I heard a *Crack* *Snap* *Gasp* from behind me. To my surprise, it was Peter, ready to grab me by the waist, which is what he usually does. "If you lay one finger on me, I swear to tell my father!" "Oh, tell your mother…" Peter interrupted. "I said my father!" I shouted so loud, Mrs. Brown could probably hear, she was a couple miles away from here. "Well I guess you two love birds should be alone…" "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS! SHE IS CLEARLY A CROW!" Peter screamed. "What did you just call me Peter Hockings?" I ask. "I think he called you a crow." Johnny joked as he was sitting on the edge of the well. "That's what I thought you said." I replied. "Well my, my, my, Miss Lilac, aren't you one real smack talker." Peter chimed. "What do you mean Peter?" I asked. "Oh nothing" he said. "Well, Abby, I guess Peter and I have to leave." Johnny said as he pushed his brunette hair over his ear. Peter handed me a bucket of water and a note that read:

Sweet Abigail, please forgive me. I don't mean any harm to you, it's just whenever I am around Johnny I have to fit in, right? I don't want to make you angry, and sorry if I did, stay smart and beautiful, Peter.

That is the sweetest thing Peter has ever told me. I slowly started to shed a tear as I walked back to the field, by myself. Out of nowhere, a wagon appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't a normal looking wagon either, it was silver and had a metal roof A man emerged from it, the doors sliding upwards, a scientific miracle. The man looked about 18, my age, and was wearing a red vest. I walked over to see if he needed help. "Who are you, I mean, what is your name?" I asked. "Marty, Marty McFly. What is yours?" "My name is Abigail, Abigail Lilac." I answered as he turned and looked into the woods. "What year is it?" he asked. "The year is 1785 of course!" I answered. _Why would he need to know such crazy things? Hasn't he been reading the local newspaper or anything? _"Great, this is just what Doc wanted!" "Who is this 'Doc', is he a doctor?" "Sort of, if doctors are messed up in the head!" "Oh I see…." He takes his arm and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. _I think I like him already. Does he like me? Does Peter like me? I am so confused right now! _"Do you need help?" I asked him. "Uh, yes I do need help, you see, my car…" "What is a car?" I asked, interrupting him. "Oh yeah, not invented yet." Do you mean your fancy wagon?" I asked. "That?" he pointed to the wagon. "Yeah!" I answered. "I call that a dolorean." "Hey why did you ask what year it was?" I asked. Hey, I wanted answers! He looked distracted by my house. "Huh? Oh, I am from… wait for it… THE FUTURE!" "Okay so I barely know you and already you lie to me. Marty, what is wrong with you?" I turned to walk away. "No Abigail, wait!" he said, grabbing my arm. His hand felt like ice on my skin. "What? Should I just stand here while you lie to me?" "No, I can prove it, give me a year in the future." I hesitate. What kind of 'proof' is he going to give to me. He sounds like he is spitting out lies. "Okay, 1912!" I exclaim. "Okay, a ship called the Titanic sinks, April 12th, 1912." _Well that sounds dangerous for the future. What is he talking about? I can't make stuff up like that. _"I see… uh, 1969." I say. He looks at me with a face saying- I told you I know my stuff, this one is easy – "A man walks on the moon." "You don't say?" He looks at a river and then back to his 'car'. "Is there a hotel or motel I could stay in?" "No, but my friend Peter has a spare guest room if you care to stay." "That would be great!" he said as he stopped his gaze and turned to me. "But what about clothing?" He added. "I am sure Mrs. Hockings can fix up something." "Okay then…" We head off to Peter's house.

**A/N: Hey guys, Chloe here, if you have any character suggestions then email me at hilarious-things-with-chloe (without the (-)s ) (Don't be afraid to also send in a picture/drawing of what your character should look like. Also, I haven't finished writing so please, email me or comment on this story plot suggestions. Ciao for now, Chloe. **


End file.
